Ib All Alone Or Is She?
by Ricchan14
Summary: Ib stepped back from the mural, and now she's stuck in the gallery forever, all by herself... But what happens when she comes across Mary? Please read and review!


**Hey, so this is one of my first attempts at writing fanfic. Hope you like it! :)**

**Also, to clarify, Ib is on the path to the Together, Forever ending, so you guys know what happens before!**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Ib found herself back in the same though much darker, gallery where her adventure had begun. She continued walking along the cold path until she was suddenly greeted by a familiar mural. She remembered how transfixed she was first seeing it, the beautiful blur of Guertena's art, but now she was just _sick_ of it all. Her eyes were dull and her heart was empty.

"? World," the mural was called. She still didn't know the first word, but she was sure Garry would have helped her. Garry... The events of the last hour flooded back to her painfully.

As Ib stared off into space, lost in her memories, she vaguely noticed the mural was shimmering, then there was a burst of light. The frame had disappeared, and Ib knew that she could step through it. It might even lead her back into the real world... This thought would have excited her, had she not been alone. But really, what was the point? Garry was back there, d... no, she would not say it! Garry was asleep. _Though he will never wake up_, thought Ib, a dry sob building in her throat.

Ib stepped back from the mural and her back gently thudded against the wall. No, she could not bear to go back without Garry. She was the first friend Ib had ever had. The children at school ostracised her for her red eyes, and at home, though Ib's parents were quite rich, they never had time for her. Going back, she would be as lonely as she felt right now. Ib hazily gazed at the mural as the gallery became even darker and the frame re-materialized.

Finally, she collapsed on the floor, feeling completely desolate.

Mary watched from around the corridor as Ib reached the mural. She had been following Ib ever since Mary saw her exit through the pink house. Now that Garry was out of the way, Mary knew that Ib would be her guide back to the real world.

Mary saw the burst of light too. The glow of the frame-less mural was the most beautiful thing to her. Pure happiness built in Mary's heart from the knowledge she would be leaving this wretched world soon. Now all she had to do was wait for Ib to jump in.

Mary waited. And she waited some more. But Ib never even approached closer to the mural. In fact, she stepped back, disappearing against the wall, and felt the ground shake as Ib collapsed. What had Ib done? Had she... had she actually forsaken her only chance to go back? Mary couldn't believe her senses. A scream of horror started to build in her throat.

"NOOOOOO!"

Ib was startled by the screech. It sounded much like... Mary's. _Mary!_

Her empty mind was once again filled with memories. Ib had considered Mary her friend too... But the final straw had been reached when she watched Mary pluck off the blue rose's last petal, ending with "Loves me NOT."

Filled with bitterness, Ib slowly lifted herself up. She didn't know yet what she would do, but she wanted to find Mary. She walked toward the source of the noise, and found Mary, still in disbelief. Eventually, Mary noticed Ib in front of her.

"Ib..."

Ib just stared intently at her. When Mary realized Ib wouldn't say anything, she pressed on.

"Wh-Why didn't you go through? Y-You told me that you wanted to go home too. Why..." Mary's voice was uncharacteristically calm.

"I won't leave without Garry. But you destroyed his rose, didn't you...?" Ib's voice equally as harsh.

Her anger building, Mary screamed, "Ib, you _dummy_! I only did that so we could leave together and be best friends! Now you ruined _everything_!"

"That's a lie, Mary. You only needed me so you could have someone to anchor you in the real world."

"You're wrong Ib, WRONG! You were the only person to enter this gallery that was nice to me... It really felt like we were sisters, Ib..."

There was an immeasurable silence, both Mary and Ib's minds reeling. Mary managed to calm down again.

"Anyway, it's okay Ib. We can spend time together here. We can REALLY be sisters. We might even find an exit. But Ib, what matters is that we're together-"

"No," Ib interrupted.

"What?"

"NO!" Ib spit. "So you want to be a human, Mary? You should learn how to be humane first. How can you even say those things to me after murdering Garry...? No... you don't deserve to be a human."

Mary stood speechless, her pretty face now flushed with humiliation. Ib thought she saw some remorse in her fabricated yellow eyes, but it didn't matter now.

"Anyway, we won't be together, Mary," Ib said ominously. "Not anymore." She took out her blood-red rose, which still had 3 petals left.

_Ib plucked one off._

A gash appeared on Ib's arm, and she clutched her arm in pain. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, IB?!" Mary screamed. Ib smiled hollowly. At least something was going right.

Ib plucked another petal off. The flesh on her leg opened up and Ib collapsed in agony.

"_STOP IB, STOP!" _Mary screeched, her voice cracking. But Ib didn't listen, reaching for the last petal.

"Goodbye, Mary," Ib rasped.

She plucked off the last petal.

It felt like an invisible dagger had been thrust through her heart. Ib's vision blurred seeing only red. _I'm sorry Mommy. I'm sorry Daddy. And Garry, I'm really sorry._ These were Ib's thoughts as the life drained out of her.

_At least I'll see you soon..._

* * *

**Hi again guys! How was that?**

**I apologize if there was any OOC or it dragged at places. Also, I'm really really sorry for that downer ending. I killed off Ib so brutally T_T**

**Anyway, if you read this, please please please leave me a review. Criticism is welcomed :) So drop me a line! It'll make me really happy :)**

**Arigatou ^_^**


End file.
